1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus of a cathode ray tube, and more particularly to a display apparatus of multi-mode cathode ray tube which is capable of enlarging a horizontal screen size without additional power consumption or a double trigger phenomenon.
2. Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus of a cathode ray tube includes a horizontal deflection circuit for deflecting an electron beam discharged from electron gun of the cathode ray tube (CRT) to right and left side of a screen, and the horizontal deflection circuit has a function that a user arbitrarily can enlarge or reduce the size of the horizontal screen.
In addition, as to the display apparatus of the multi-mode cathode ray tube which is able to accomplish a plurality of deflection frequencies, the screen size become smaller as an operating deflection frequency is higher, causing an inconvenience in a user's viewing.
Accordingly, in case that the operating frequency is higher, the user feels a necessity for the reduced screen to be enlarged, and for this reason, an importance for the horizontal screen size adjusting circuit is being increased.
I have found that there is a need for horizontal screen size adjusting circuit that does not require additional power consumption and that does not involve a double trigger phenomenon.